Dry
by Angst Splatter
Summary: The Malfoy's don't just get even. They get more than even. Or, at least, they try to. A look at Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy as they attempt to live up to the great Malfoy name.


Done for a challenge because, once again, I'm avoiding everything I should actually be doing.

Disclaimer: Not. Mine. I actually get tired of writing this.

~HP~

Lucius stormed into the common room. People smartly scattered away from his presence as he fumed. He was a Malfoy! How dare that girl, even if she was a Black, turn him down. _No one_ turned down a Malfoy. It just wasn't done. Especially a male Malfoy. _Especially_ him. He'd show her. He'd show her what it meant to turn him down in front of people. He wasn't picky. It didn't have to be her. He stopped in mid pace and gave a smug smile. It didn't have to be her, but it could be a Black. He'd show her embarrassment. Turn him down in front of a whole huge crowd – which he knew there were some Gryffindor's in, of course. Lucius shook off his embarrassment at being turned down by someone a year younger than him, and went in search of someone a year older than him.

He'd prefer it be Bellatrix, but the girl had graduated two years ago, and he didn't know when or if she'd pop up in Hogsmeade or the like. There was something that he just didn't trust about Andromeda, even if she was in Slytherin and sister to both Bella and Narcissa. But if Narcissa wouldn't have him and Bellatrix wasn't here Andromeda would have to do. That would show Narcissa. He could have anybody and she'd see that when he had her sister. Not good enough, indeed.

"Hello Dromeda," he crooned. "What's a lovely girl like you doing studying? Wouldn't you like to do something…more worth your while?" He winked slyly at the middle Black girl.

To his satisfaction she blushed. "No, I think I better keep studying. Best be as prepared as I can for my N.E.W.T.'s."

He put on a pout that he only ever put on for girls. "But surely _you_ don't need to be that much more prepared," he exclaimed in a silky voice. "You're already so smart."

There was that blush again. "Oh well, you never know what's going to happen."

"Like a Black disgracing his heritage and being sorted into Gryffindor," he nodded understandingly. He was, of course, talking about Sirius Black who had shocked just about everybody by being sorted into Gryffindor just last year. The two Black sister's still in Hogwarts were suitably disgraced and angry and Lucius hoped that by preying on Andromeda's embarrassment she'd be more willing to let him use her. Not that he would portray it that way to her.

Dromeda did something then that shocked him. She just calmly nodded, seeming less upset about it now than her sister still was. "Sure, sure. Like that."

He frowned as the Black girl bent over a book again. What – did she actually like the traitor or something? Where was her chastised appearance? He tried again. A different approach this time, though. "C'mon. Are you a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin? Don't you want a well deserved break?"

"I do, but I don't think I should take it," she said absent-mindedly.

Lucius' frown deepened. This was not how this should be going. He tried one last thing. Roughly grabbing her chin he forced her face upwards, where he enveloped her mouth with his. He pushed with his tongue, and she granted him entrance, demanding an entrance of her own. He likewise granted and their tongue's danced and swirled around each other in some sort of desperate dance that made Lucius forget who he was.

And suddenly his hands were searching Nar – no, Dromeda, roaming over her body, as she began ripping his shirt off, admiring his muscles with her hands. He returned the favor. They nipped and bit at each other, and Lucius had the distinct impression that she wasn't quite aware of who he was. It didn't bother him overmuch though, as he wasn't quite aware of which Black sister she was, herself. All the same, he took her in the empty classroom, leaving more than satisfied.

Just as he had predicted, Narcissa found him alone in the library the next day and begged him for another chance. Begged to be allowed the honor of being his girlfriend. He grabbed her shoulders and led her to a busier place, then loudly announced, "What?"

She begged again and he graciously accepted, knowing all the while how shamed she was that he had turned to her – rather uglier, in her silent opinion – sister and knowing that it was her fault that she had disgraced the family by turning down someone as prestigious as a Malfoy. If word got back to her parents of how she acted she would be shunned and Andromeda celebrated, as she hadn't been the one stupid enough to turn down an offer as good as him. (Even if it hadn't really been offered to her.)

Even though he got his wish and ended up marrying his Cissy – _his Cissy_ – he couldn't help but think of how he had shamed himself. When Andromeda – he _knew_ something had been off with that girl – went off and married that _Muggle_ he couldn't help but think dryly to himself that it just didn't feel as if he had gotten more than even, after all.

~HP~

Narcissa Malfoy sat in an angry, stony silence. Although she dearly loved her two year old son Draco, she loathed how Lucius was always going on about how much he loved his _son_, and how much he was glad that he hadn't had a daughter to embarrass the family, and other such cruel things. He knew perfectly well that her family had only ever had three daughters, and no sons. Nevermind Andromeda right now, Bellatrix had made something of herself, even if she had ended up in Azkaban.

It was hard to find oneself in the Dark Lord's inner circle and Bella had been the only girl to do it – that she knew of. And it wasn't as if plenty of men hadn't found themselves dumped there, either. Her own Lucius had almost been one of them.

And Narcissa hadn't done too bad, either. Sure, she knew that she had a lower place than men, and it was really her only job to marry into a good family. But she had done that, hadn't she? She had gone and _begged_ Lucius for the chance to take her again – what she had been thinking turning him down, she wasn't really sure, as she did love him now, as cruel as he could be sometimes – and had ended up the most well off out of the Black sisters. She had a good and high place in the world.

It was of her opinion that a daughter would have been just as fine as a son! And how dare her husband insinuate differently! Didn't he know how he was insulting her? Demeaning her? Didn't he care? She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He was the one that taught her that you never got away with insulting a Malfoy. Well, she was a Malfoy now, and she would just have to remind him of his own rules. She finally sat a little less rigidly and grinned, a crazy glint in her eyes.

Wouldn't it just teach him right if they had a daughter (a daughter who would be bloody amazing). Repressing her glee and urge to cackle, Narcissa went to find her doting husband. After all, what better way to get back at him, than in almost the same manner he had used to get back at her all those years ago.

"Oh, Lucius. Working again, I see. Does your work never end?" Cissy stuck out her lower lip in what she hoped was an adorable pout. "Don't you have time for me anymore?"

Lucius glanced up, offended. "Of course I do, dear. But this is very important. Ministry work, you see."

"Oh dear. That is important." Narcissa swaggered over to the desk and lowered her upper body, so her forearms were resting on the cool wood. It was in just the perfect position for Lucius to catch quite the eyeful of her breasts, which were still pretty firm, if she said so herself.

He gulped and she gave a sultry grin. "Y-yes, it is," he stammered, quill half dangling in his hand.

She practically purred, leaning forward and breathing softly into his ear, teasing him ever so slightly. She felt him shiver ever so slightly in return. She leaned back some and traced his jaw line with the warmth of her tongue.

Yet he still resisted, despite his groan. "Mmm, later," he whispered huskily, clearly not wanting to wait.

"But I want you now," she seductively sighed, eyes closed, as she licked at the base of his neck. This time he shivered more than ever so slightly. But he still wasn't ready to give up. His work must really be important. But she, his wife, was more important. And so was her beautiful revenge. Not giving him the chance to deny her again, Narcissa burrowed both her hands deep in his hair and launched into his mouth.

His resistance crumbled and they scrambled for each other, knowing the house elves would take care of Draco if he needed anything. He took her there and then. Narcissa left, feeling quite satisfied, just _knowing_ that she was pregnant with a girl. And, she was also quite sure he would have to re-do all of his important work, since they hadn't bothered to really move anything out of the way. She had ink stains on her lower back up to her right shoulder, but she didn't care.

Yet, somehow, when five months passed and Narcissa miscarried a beautiful little girl, she just couldn't help but think dryly to herself that it just didn't feel as if she had gotten more than even, after all.

~HP~

Draco snarled. That was it! He was sick and tired of Daphne's tired attempts to woo him. He was dating Pansy. And, if he liked any of the Greengrass' that way, it wasn't Daphne. She was embarrassing him, shaming him by trying to prove he wasn't loyal to Pansy. And if there was anything people automatically knew about Malfoy's, it was that you didn't cross or embarrass them. It seemed like he was going to have to remind Daphne of that.

But how? He could always torture her by going out with her sister. But she was a early into his fourth year, while he was early in his sixth, and that would prove he really wasn't loyal to Pansy. So that didn't work. But he liked the base idea. But it would have to involve more of him manipulating others than he himself actually doing anything like dating someone else. Because, as much as he did like Pansy, he wasn't willing to have sex with her in front of the whole common room, or anything like that.

He slumped down into the common room couch, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle to make his plans. Then he sat up, a malicious smirk on his face. Maybe he shouldn't be ignoring Crabbe or Goyle. Or the potential there lie with Astoria, as Daphne was awful protective of her. Of course, Crabbe and Goyle would need lots of tutoring, but it would be worth it. Daphne would be out of his hair, he would be loyal to Pansy, his hands would, technically, stay clean, and everybody would once again remember that he was a Malfoy. And that the name of Malfoy commanded respect.

A couple weeks later, full of Daphne trying to attach herself to him and demean Pansy, all of which he had euphorically ignored with thoughts of his revenge, and they were finally ready. He sat with a gleeful smile on his face the whole meal. Pansy thought this was because Crabbe, Goyle, and Daphne all weren't at dinner, and so he could finally have some peace and quiet with her. He pretended this was so, but in reality found it hard to focus on her as he knew his revenge was being carried out at that particular moment.

He barely waited for Pansy to finish her dinner, most of which she had ignored while happily chatting away at him. When she finished he took her arm and gracefully led her out of the Great Hall, and towards the dungeons where their common room lay. He dutifully nodded at random intervals of her gabbing, pretending to be listening.

"NOOOO!" The scream came out of nowhere, shattering the after peace of dinner. Draco looked at Pansy. She looked worried. They both quickly moved towards the direction of the scream, for it had come from on Daphne Greengrass. They shoved their way to the front of an ever growing crowd.

Draco hid his smirk as Pansy gasped, hand flying up to an open mouth. Astoria stood defiantly behind her elder sister as Daphne whacked Crabbe and Goyle with her schoolbag, screeching at them.

"You DARE touch my sister! How could you? Both of you? That's absolutely barbaric! You no-brained apes!" Crabbe ducked a particularly vicious swing and Daphne ended up turned around, now facing Draco, who stood taller than Astoria. "You," Daphne hissed, looking at him darkly. "You put those two buffoons up to this. You'll pay for this," she ground out, whipping out her wand.

He only laughed. "Pay for something that had nothing to do with me? I think not." And then he smirked at her.

Her face filled up with rage and Astoria had the good sense to scoot out of the way, lest a curse hit her. "DENSAU-" she started, but didn't get the "geo" out, as she was beat by Pansy, who was actually quite the dueler.

"Everte Statum!" Pansy's wand was out in no time. Her spell sent Daphne flying back and Draco nodded appreciatively at Pansy. He didn't want teeth to match Granger's after all.

Daphne stood up and glared at them all. "Come on Astoria, we're going," she said curtly, recognizing she couldn't beat both Pansy and himself in a duel.

"And what if I want to stay with Crabbe and Goyle," Astoria demanded, crossing her arms. Daphne gaped at her, but was beat to saying anything.

"We don't want you," Goyle sneered at her.

Her face broke up and she stiffly walked towards Daphne, who was giving Draco a murderous look. Astoria gave Goyle a swift kick in the kneecap as she passed him and then embraced her sister. They started to walk off, only to be blocked by none other than Professor Snape.

"And what have we here?" Draco fought his paling face, trying to assure himself that he had done nothing (traceably) wrong, really.

Afterwards Draco had found himself immensely pleased. Daphne left him alone, not wanting to have anything to do with him, and she had been one of the ones to get some rather nasty detentions with Professor Snape for not showing house unity where the other houses could see them. And while Pansy had gotten in a bit of trouble, Draco himself did not.

But later, when he found himself asking for the hand of Astoria, and knowing his brutish friends had touched her – on his orders, even worse – but never finding out how far they had gone, and having Daphne fight the union with her father with all that she had – and almost succeeding, Draco meekly wondered if it was worth it. And, he found he just couldn't help but think dryly to himself that it just didn't feel as if he had gotten more than even, after all.

~HP~

Hmm… I'm not sure exactly what I think about it. How about you?


End file.
